


Bonding At The Amusement Park

by lunaichinomiya



Series: Bonding Moments [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaichinomiya/pseuds/lunaichinomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami won in the lottery and showed the members of the master course and the superiors and asked them to go to the amusement park with her and her best friend Tomochika. What will happen to the members' relationship to their senpai and to each other? Will Syo's feelings reached Ai? Read and find out. (Two-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do NOT own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. I just borrowed them. The story plot though is my idea.
> 
> Warning: Possible OOC and Possible Grammatical error/s

STARISH members were having their practice, courtesy of their senpais while the said senpais were just sitting on the couch, relaxing. Reiji tries to calm Ranmaru and Camus down by bribing Ranmaru with food. Ai was just looking at their kouhais, or to be specific, at a certain youngster of the STARISH members while leaning against the wall beside the window.

Reiji saw this while calming the other two down, he ignored the two and let the two argued. Reiji went to Ai’s side and before he could even tease him. He was interrupted by Nanami who was running towards the senpais with something on her hands along with Tomochika who was walking behind, smiling.

“Minna-san, I have something to tell. If you guys don’t mind if you give the others some break…” Nanami said in a soft voice.

Ranmaru and Camus stopped arguing when Reiji told them to quiet down in front of the ladies. Reiji then called the kouhais to have a break and told them that Nanami was going to announce something. Ai on the other hand, was just standing to his place.

STARISH members stopped to what they were doing and went to the couch to sit down where their senpai were.

All of them were staring at Nanami except for Ai whose eyes were close. Nanami got nervous for a while before earning some courage to say it in one go.

“Ano…let’sallgototheamusementparkforustorelax.”

Huh? That was all the others said except for Ai who caught up on what she said.

“Nanami, what did you just said?” Otoya asked his friend.

Nanami, who was nervous just bowed her head and looked on the floor as if it was an interesting side.

Ai sighed and saved Nanami from trouble by saying it with a poker face.

“Haruka said that we should all go out and go to the amusement park for us to relax.”

Nanami continued “If that is okay with you, minna-san… “

Reiji thought for a while before saying with a happy face “Sure, let’s all go. We haven’t done something like this, ne Ran-Ran?”

Ranmaru just said “Whatever.”

Camus was just silent while the STARISH members except for Ren, Hijirikawa, Cecil and Tokiya were overjoyed because they could relax for once.

Cecil then asked “What is Amusement Park?”

Silence was emitted around the room. Camus was twitching in irritation. Ranmaru just closed his eyes while thinking something along with ‘Idiot’ or ‘Pathetic’. Ai and Ren were impassive. Syo was about to knock some sense out of Cecil. Natsuki was calming Syo down by holding his shoulders. Otoya has a funny look on his face. Hijirikawa just sighed. Nanami sweat dropped and Reiji who was amused just laughed it off.

Cecil was clueless as to why they become silent.

Tomochika explained it to Cecil “Amusement Park is a place where all the attractions were. You can ride all the rides there. There’s some booths around and restaurants. There’s also a souvenir shops around for tourists and people around town.”

Cecil listened to her like a lost kitten while nodding his head. That action made almost all the people in the practice room sweat dropped.

Reiji was just laughing but stopped and looked at Nanami and asked “Nanami, why did you suddenly want us to go to the amusement park.” Then went to Nanami and whispered “Aside from relaxing.” Before pulling himself away from Nanami with a smile that says “It’s prank time.”

Nanami looked confused but answered “About that Kotobuki-san, I need your help with something. If you don’t mind though…”

Reiji just grinned and said “Okay, I will help!”

Nanami smiled and said “Thank you so much.”

Ai then looked at Nanami and asked what Reiji asked a while ago.

Nanami then showed them 13 tickets with a flyer of the attractions in the amusement park inside the envelope.

Everyone except Ai and Tomochika looked at the tickets and flyer before staring at Nanami in suspicion.

Otoya then asked Nanami “Where did you get this, Nanami? This is the famous Amusement Park in town.”

Nanami was about to answer when Ai butted in “According to my data, Nanami won the lottery in a nearby district and the tickets to that Amusement Park is a special prize.”

Everyone except Tokiya, Hijirikawa, Ren, Ranmaru, Camus and Ai hugged Nanami in thanks and joy to get some relax. But their joy was ruined when interrupted

“Don’t get to happy because after that, your schedules will be twice than normal because of it.”

Everyone groaned and the senpais who were smiling mentally at their misfortune. But Reiji said

“Maa, maa Ai-Ai, They need to loose a bit. They’re just starting so why don’t we give them some relax time?” before winking at the kouhais.

Only Otoya and Natsuki jumped in joy and they even hugged each other like monkeys. Syo was twitching because of them but smiling because he can relax, even if it’s only for one day. What he didn’t notice was someone was staring at him. Reiji and Ranmaru looked at each other and looked at their fellow mentor and their youngest member, Ai. They made a silent truce for once to help their youngest. Reiji then looked at Nanami and said softly so that Nanami could hear it without anyone noticing it “Nanami, we would like to ask you a favor. But keep it from the others.”

Nanami smiled and nodded her head. Reiji smiled and dragged Ranmaru with him while he and Nanami walked somewhere to talk about it.

Tokiya, Ren and Hijirikawa noticed it but they just ignored it. They already have an idea why anyway. They couldn’t help but sweat dropped at the duo for acting like idiots but they just smiled. A day’s holiday was worth it anyway.

* * *

 

**-Time Skip, Dining Area-**

Everyone except Ai, Reiji and Tomochika were sitting to their places on a chair while the said people were serving the foods on the table. Tomochika left the master course dorm earlier due to work.

After serving food, the two sat down to their places and everyone started to eat dinner in silence. Not until Reiji and Otoya stole a piece of food from Ranmaru that caused some noise and throwing a fit. Camus commented something about Ranmaru being a glutton and caused another noise and the two engaged in an argument. Reiji and Otoya (who were sitting beside Ranmaru and Camus sitting at the opposite) were trying to calm Ranmaru while Reiji threatening him that he won’t be eating any of his food if he continues with the childish act.

Ranmaru stopped and “tch” then went back eating silently. Reiji smiled and then looked at everyone, going to announce about the plan.

“We will all going to the amusement park tomorrow at 10am sharp. That’s why tomorrow, we will all wake up early. Ai-Ai and I will make our lunch so you guys don’t have to worry about food. For Ran-Ran and Myu-chan will go and buy a suitable basket and picnic blanket. Nanami will wake all of you up. If you don’t wake up, we’ll leave you behind.”

Ai then said “If we left those who woke up late, do your practice or things that was scheduled for you.”

Reiji said “Ai-Ai, don’t be too uptight, ne?” Ai didn’t say anything after that.

Reiji then smiled at everyone and said “Since it’s quite far from here, I will fetch my car from our house, so I won’t be home later. I will be back tomorrow morning.”

Everyone agreed and eat silently. After that, they all went to their rooms except for Reiji who left after dinner.

* * *

 

**-Reiji, Tokiya & Otoya’s room-**

Otoya was having problems on what will he wear tomorrow. Tokiya was sipping his coffee while looking at the scripts that he was holding.

Otoya gave up choosing what to wear and sat down on the bed and looked at Tokiya who was serious at the moment.

He was bored because their senpai was not in the room. When Tokiya was busy, he was practicing or asking advice from Reiji. He waited and waited for Tokiya to finish but sadly, Tokiya’s not done with it. Otoya had no choice but to bother his roommate. He thought for awhile before standing up from the bed towards Tokiya who was still in his place. Otoya wrapped his arms around Tokiya’s neck and nuzzled closer and relaxed his chin on Tokiya’s right shoulder.

Tokiya was surprised at the sudden contact but relaxed as well. He placed the scripts and his mug on the table then placed his right hand on Otoya’s cheek. Otoya was surprised but he relaxed afterwards, Otoya then let go of Tokiya then moved in front of him then sat down on his lap, hugging him in the process. Tokiya wrapped his arms around Otoya’s waist. Both of them looked at each other before closing the gap and lips locked to each other and shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

 

**-Ranmaru, Hijirikawa & Ren’s room-**

Ranmaru was sitting on his couch, drinking coffee. Hijirikawa was sitting on the couch, crossed legs and arms. Ren was looking at his schedules.

It was an awkward atmosphere in the room that no one dares to break it.

Ren and Hijirikawa looked at each other before looking at Ranmaru. Said person suddenly shivered mentally and thought that something will happen in any minute.

Before he could react, he was pushed down on the bed and his mug was gone from his hand. Someone pinned him down. When he looked up, he saw Ren who was pinning him down and Hijirikawa who was holding his mug. Ranmaru was struggling and threatened them.

“Let me go, you brats! If you didn’t let go of me, I will do something. And I mean it!”

Hijirikawa placed Ranmaru’s mug on the table beside the bed and pulled off his necktie and tied Ranmaru’s wrists and held it. Ranmaru struggled some more but was stopped when he felt Ren’s palm on his chest.

Ranmaru froze. He didn’t expect that something like this would happen to him. Ren smirked and wandered his fingers on their senpai’s chest to his stomach and his other hand that was placed on Ranmaru’s side. Hijirikawa suddenly regretted doing this and thinking of ignoring Ren for a week.

Ren mentally counted while his senpai was still frozen on the spot and did something that made Ranmaru laughed all of a sudden.

He was being tickled on the side. Ranmaru was squirming and Ren just did what he did, tickling him some more. Hijirikawa was just holding the tie and watching them with a composed face. But you can see in his eyes that he was amused.

The scene went on and on until someone interrupted them by opening the door.

The intruder who opened the door was turned out to be Ai and was staring at them with a blank expression. He was staring at them some more before realizing what they were doing.

The three in the room froze on the spot at the intruder. Ranmaru snapped out of his stupor and composed himself and asked Ai what he wants.

Ai answered “Ah, I think I will just ask you again later. Please continue with what you were guys doing. Sorry for interrupting.” Then he closed the door.

Awkward silence enveloped the room before Ranmaru snapped at the two in the room for what they did.

**-Outside the room-**

Ai was standing there, in behind the door as he placed his hand on his aching chest. He didn’t know why he felt like that. He didn’t understand what it was. He was confused. After thinking for some time, he just sighed and walked back to his room and ignored the feeling.

* * *

 

**-Camus & Cecil’s room-**

Camus was sitting elegantly on the couch, looking at his schedules. He then looked at the window and observes Cecil who was training outside.

Camus just went back to what he was doing, without noticing that Cecil was looking at him from the outside.

* * *

 

**-Ai, Syo & Natsuki’s room-**

Syo was sitting on the sofa, reading his script. Natsuki was already asleep while hugging his piyo-chan plush toy.

Ai entered the room and that made Syo looked up from the paper and saw Ai walked straight to his bed and lay down, not even glancing at Syo.

Syo frowned at this and stopped what he was doing and stood up, placing the script on the couch and went to Ai but said person sensed it and looked at Syo, face blanked and demanded “Why are you not in bed yet, Syo? It’s already past 9pm. And if you woke up late tomorrow, you will do the rest of the schedules twice for a week.”

Syo scowled at this and shouted “Shut up! And I was worried about you! I shouldn’t have bothered.”

Ai’s eyes narrowed and said, “You really don’t have respect for your senpai, huh..?”

Syo gulped at this. He never saw Ai narrowed his eyes before and he hate to admit but he didn’t know what to say. But he covered it by saying “You should respect me, I am older than you!”

Ai narrowed his eyes more and Syo glared at him in return. And after that moment, they argued and that made Natsuki woke up and when he saw them, he stood up instantly without hitting his head on the bunk bed and calmed the two down. Apparently, it didn’t work and the argument got worsen, the other members except for Cecil and Camus went to the room and saw what was happening. Otoya and Ranmaru were holding Syo while Natsuki and Hijirikawa were in front of Ai. The others were just watching at the side. The two who were arguing earlier were glaring/staring at each other before looking away, as if nothing happened. Ai first lay down on his bed and told everyone except for his roommates to get out of the room, bid goodnight and shut himself down to sleep. Syo got away from their hold and went up to the bunk bed and lay down, covering himself with blanket. Everyone was dumbfounded for a while before sighing. Natsuki looked at everyone and apologized for what happened and said bid goodnight to everyone before they went out of the room. Natsuki looked at his senpai and Syo back and forth.

Natsuki sighed and went back to the bunk bed and lay down. He thought ‘Syo-chan, everything will be fine. Just bear with it.”

He sighed again and fell asleep that night.

* * *

 

**-The Next Day-**

Ai woke up and stood up from his bed. He looked at the digital clock that was on the desk that reads “8:30 am”. Ai went to his wardrobe to pick up some clothes and went to the bathroom.

_**-After 10 minutes-** _

Ai went out of the bathroom, wearing casual clothes that doesn’t outstands anyone. He then looked and saw his kouhais still asleep. He smiled a little before suddenly felt irritated. They woke up late than what it said in their schedule but he let it slide since this day was their holiday. He walked towards the door and took one last look at the bunk bed before walking out of the room.

When Ai left, Syo sat up from the bunk bed. He looked at door where Ai walked out from. He held his chest tightly. Syo was fighting back his tears, especially at what happened yesterday. He didn’t mean to snap like that at Ai. He bit his lips and tears fell from his eyes and chokes out the name of the person he likes.

“A-Ai…”

* * *

 

When Ai entered the kitchen, Reiji was already there with Ranmaru. Reiji greeted Ai a good morning and Ranmaru looking at him before looking away. Reiji was confused at the action. Ai greeted back and helped Reiji to what he was doing.

Apparently, they’re making food for the rest of the people who will come. Camus was fixing the basket by placing things in it like blankets and paper cups.

Ranmaru was just sitting there, watching Ai & Reiji preparing for food.

Reiji looked at Ai who was looking tired. He wondered what happened yesterday when he wasn’t around but he shrugged it off. He will know it sooner or later.

On Ai’s side, he couldn’t think straight, he almost burned what he was cooking if Reiji didn’t snapped him.

Reiji was worried and wanted to ask him so badly but he knew that Ai wouldn’t tell anything, unless it was necessary. He looked at Ranmaru that says “What happened yesterday?”

Ranmaru looked back at Reiji and just said “later.”

Reiji frowned but smiled later afterwards. After that, he asked Ranmaru to wake up the others except for Nanami, since she was the one who greeted Reiji when he came back earlier and was now in the practice room.

When Ranmaru left, Syo entered the kitchen and saw Reiji and Ai who were preparing food. Reiji looked at him and greeted him a good morning. Ai on the other hand, didn’t greet him or anything. Reiji was getting worried at the youngest member and Syo frowned.

Syo then asked Reiji “Reiji-san, have you seen Nanami?”

Reiji looked at Syo and answered “She’s in the practice room. She said about composing something.”

Syo nodded his head and left the kitchen.

Reiji then saw Tokiya and Otoya entering the kitchen, already prepared. The kouhais stared at their senpai who stared back like they were conversing in silence. After a minute, the kouhais left the kitchen and went to the living room to sit there while waiting.

Reiji sighed and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

 

After an hour of preparing food, the others were already outside the dorm and everyone saw the car. They sweat dropped at the thought of not fitting inside.

Nanami and Tomochika told them that they will just take cab to the amusement park. Reiji agreed since it’s impossible for all of them to fit in anyway. But he was about to protest that they’re only girls and they needed someone beside them when Tokiya and Otoya volunteered. Nanami smiled at this. Everyone said goodbyes to the 4 people and said people walked away to their destination. Reiji then counted the members who were still here. It’s a total of 9 people but then again, they would not be fit in the car still.

Camus then remembered that something came up and told Reiji about it. He also told Reiji that he might come late. Reiji just nodded his head but before he could say something, Camus walked away, dragging poor Cecil along. Reiji was silent for a while and suddenly smiled in amusement. Some members who sensed it, cringed at the smile. Reiji looked at them with a smile and said “Enter the car now so that we can go now, shall we?”

The 6 people that were left with Reiji went inside the car but apparently, there’s no more space and the only who doesn’t have a place was Syo. Ranmaru was in front with Reiji at the driver’s seat. Natsuki, Ren, Hijirikawa and Ai were in the back respectively. Syo was scowling a bit that made Natsuki joked “How about you sit on my lap, Syo-chan?” And that statement made Syo irritated and Ai who had his arms crossed felt jealous for no reason but he hid it. Ranmaru then said something unexpected.

“Why don’t you sit on Ai’s lap? He’s at the end and it will make things easier for you.” That statement made the two youngsters blushed. Reiji was smirking. Syo was about to retort when Ai interrupted,

“If you don’t like the idea then we can just leave you here, midget.” And that statement made Syo scowled some more but sighed, he went inside the car and sitting on Ai’s lap, blushing due to embarrassment. Ai’s face was impassive and was looking at the window, not even minding the position. The others were just looking at them in amusement while Reiji started the car and drove off.

* * *

 

**-In the car-**

The atmosphere was awkward. Reiji and Ranmaru just ignored it. Natsuki was playing with Piyo-chan while Ren and Hijirikawa were sleeping and accidentally had their heads on each other. Ren’s head was on top of Hijirikawa’s head and at the same time, Hijirikawa’s head was on Ren’s shoulder. They look so peaceful.

They were already in the amusement park, Reiji was just searching for the entrance where cars can enter and can park the car.

Syo was resting his head on the behind the seat that Ranmaru was sitting on. Ai on the other hand, was resting his head on the window while his eyes were closed. Syo then shifted his position and faced to the right and saw Ai’s face. He pulled away from the sit and shifted his position to have a good look on Ai. He observed Ai’s features. He looks like an angel. His hair was so soft, His eyelashes were long. He has fair skin. His nose was so small yet long. His lips were irresistible.

‘Wait, what? What the hell am I thinking?! I did not just think that.’ Syo was in his own world and forgot that he was staring but was snapped from it by hearing a voice,

“Are you done staring at me, Syo?” Syo looked at Ai whose eyes was now open and was staring at him.

Syo couldn’t say anything because he was mesmerized by Ai.

They thought that time just stopped and they also thought that they’re in their own world. They didn’t know when it happened but what they know was that they were already inches apart. Syo was about to close the gap when they were interrupted by Reiji who shouted “We’re here! Wake up, everyone.”

* * *

 

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2~
> 
> Disclaimers: I do NOT own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner
> 
> Warning: Possible OOC and Possible Grammatical error/s

“We’re here! Wake up, everyone.”

And that made the two snapped out of it and Syo opened the door and went out immediately. As for Ai, he was frozen on the spot for a while.

Ai was snapped out of it by Ranmaru who snapped his fingers in front of Ai’s face and asked what was wrong. Ai shook his head and went out of the car.

Natsuki and Ren were the ones who were carrying the things that they all brought. Reiji was on the phone, talking to Otoya and asking where they were.

Ai was looking around the park.

They were in the parking lot of the amusement park. There’s also a side of the amusement park where you can have a picnic and took pictures. Looking at his surroundings clicked something in his head.

‘So that’s why Reiji bought a basket and asked for my help to prepare food.’ Ai thought.

While he was observing his surroundings, Hijirikawa and Ranmaru, along with Ren and Natsuki went to find a pa good place to relax.

Syo on the other hand, was staring at Ai before looking away and followed the others. What he didn’t know was that Reiji saw him after talking on the phone. Reiji was staring at Syo before turning his head to Ai’s direction. Reiji called out for Ai that made the said person to snap out of his trance and looked at him with a blank face.

Reiji pointed at the direction where everyone went while smiling teasingly at Ai. Ai blushed slightly and walked passed Reiji as if nothing happened. Reiji grinned and followed Ai from behind while thinking ‘Don’t worry, Ai-Ai, just wait. You will be happy after all of this.’

* * *

 

They found a good spot in the park. The place was spacious and a tree was standing on it. They placed the basket and organized the blanket on the grass. Ai was the one who organized the food and utensils while Syo helped him. Ren was teasing Ranmaru who was scowling at him. Hijirikawa sat down, leaning against the tree, reading a book. Natsuki was taking pictures with a camera that he bought. Reiji left a while ago to fetch the others at the entrance.

After a while, Reiji came back with Nanami, Tomochika, Otoya and Tokiya. They came on time because the food and everything were already prepared and the only left was to eat lunch. Ai and company were already sat down on the blanket and were just waiting for them to sit down so that they could eat their lunch. Reiji sat down between Ai and Syo. Reiji thanked Ai for preparing and hugged Ai. Due to that action, it made Syo’s chest tightened. He didn’t know why. Everyone except for Ai saw Syo’s reaction. Reiji pulled away from Ai and started to eat. The others followed afterwards.

Awkward silence was enveloped around the atmosphere for everyone while eating lunch except for Ai who doesn’t know what’s going on.

Syo ate in silence and this made Natsuki worried. Natsuki then looked at Reiji who looked at him in return. They were conversing mentally that made the two collected men, Tokiya and Hijirikawa to sweat dropped. Ren just smirked and Ranmaru was just eating his third portion of Reiji’s cooking. Ai was just eating silently, not even caring on what was going on. Otoya, Nanami and Tomochika were talking about something related about showbiz.

After some time, they were done eating and put everything back in the basket and Ranmaru helped Ai carried the baskets and other things back to the car. The others that were left, waited there for their return. Syo on the other hand, felt like he was suffocating and don’t know what to do. He also began to think that there’s something between Ranmaru and Ai that made his chest tightened.

Natsuki and Reiji saw this and looked at each other before nodding their heads then went to Syo and pushed him towards the Amusement Park. And as if they did a good timing, Ai and Ranmaru came back and Ai saw this. His expressions were hard to read, even Ranmaru who had a hard time. Ranmaru just shrugged this and told Ai to get going or they will be left behind. Ai started to walk and just followed Ranmaru behind. The others were already at the entrance when the two caught up. They entered the main entrance of the attraction and they saw that a lot of people came.

The superiors suddenly wanted to go home but they shrugged it off.

The amusement park was actually and exclusively for Idols and Celebrities but the owner changed it due to some complaints. So for that reasons, they let other people enter. There’s also reporters, fans, and even higher ups were there.

Good for STARISH members who were not that as popular as of now. They were lucky. And as for Quartet Night members, they already knew that it was a bad idea but they can endure it. After all, who would say no to a young lady who asked them to come? No one can say that.

They were walking around. Syo, Natsuki and Otoya were doing jankenpon and whoever wins will ride the rides that the winner wants. Natsuki was the first winner of the game and dragged everyone to ride on teacups. Reiji and Ranmaru turned blue and was about to pass when Ren and Syo pushed them inside along with Hijirikawa and Tokiya who were worried about their pride being degraded. Ai and Otoya (who was sweating) just followed behind them. Nanami and Tomochika told them that they were going to look around so they left after they entered the attraction called “Teacups”.

While riding the teacups, these were their reactions:

Reiji and Ranmaru were dizzy.

Ai was calm.

Tokiya, Hijirikawa and Ren were trying to stay calm.

Syo and Otoya’s eyes were swirling.

Natsuki was having fun and even trying to spin the teacups around using his left hand while his other hand was being used in taking pictures of the members of the master course and the mentors.

Apparently, they ended up in the same cup that they were sitting in.

After the ride, Syo was trying to kill Natsuki for riding such a thing. Reiji and Ranmaru were sitting on a bench, back to back and tired. Ai was away, telling that he was going to buy some drinks for Reiji and Ranmaru. Tokiya was taking care of Otoya who was unconscious. Hijirikawa and Ren were trying to calm Syo down.

Ai came back a few minutes later and gave the drinks to his senpai and said senpai accepted it and drank it as if they were about to die if they didn’t drink it. Ai was amused but he didn’t show it.

After a few minutes of resting, they walked around while trio mentioned who were playing jankenpon earlier were still playing. And this time, Otoya won and he chose to ride Rollercoaster. Tokiya, Ranmaru and Hijirikawa gulped. Reiji and Natsuki were smiling. Syo was excited and exclaimed that they will show them how manly he is. Ai was just silent and observed the ride.

They were walking towards the attraction when they saw a crowd just a few distances away from them. The more surprising was that they were ALL girls who were crowding.

Reiji asked Ranmaru to check it out. And of course, Ranmaru declined. Reiji had no choice but to bribed him with food, telling him that he won’t be eating any of his cooking if he didn’t checked what was going on in the crowd. Ranmaru groaned at the thought of not eating Reiji’s cooking anymore. He just did what he was being told.

Ranmaru joined the crowd with a swift move and regretted that he shouldn’t have agreed to what Reiji asked. He cursed Reiji and himself softly.

In the middle of the crowd, he saw Camus and Cecil. The two were being gentleman-like in front the girls and made girls and even older women squealed. Ranmaru felt his left eye twitched. He was about to go back to where the others were when Cecil noticed him and called out,

“Over hear, Ranmaru.” Cecil waved his arm to get noticed. This made the girls stopped and looked at the place where Cecil was looking. They squealed when they saw Ranmaru there.

Ranmaru had no choice but to turn around and regretted that he should have ran back to the others. Ranmaru just wore a bored expression and greeted the girls politely. Camus turned his head and saw Ranmaru. The two greeted to each other curtly before Camus asked Ranmaru where were the members and the other mentors that came to the amusement park along with him. Ranmaru just walked away. Camus said farewell to the girls and followed Ranmaru while Cecil was running and whining about being left alone. Camus was twitching because of this.

The girls that were being left behind were looking at each one of their kind and thought of the same thing.

“Let’s stalk them!”

* * *

 

Ranmaru got back to where the others were, which were in the lines for the Rollercoaster ride with Camus and Cecil following behind. Reiji and the others greeted them while Syo scowled and Natsuki calming the said person down.

Everyone then waited there for a while until it was their turn now. They didn’t noticed that some girls were taking pictures of them. All of them together and they were squealing silently so they won’t get caught.

After a few minutes or so, it’s their turn now to ride the rollercoaster. Natsuki sat in front along with Reiji. Ai and Syo were forced to sit beside each other behind Reiji and Natsuki  Tokiya and Otoya sat at the middle. Camus and Cecil were also forced to sit beside each other behind Syo and Ai. Ranmaru was by himself which he was grateful. Ren and Hijirikawa sat behind Tokiya and Otoya. That’s their sitting arrangement in the rollercoaster.

After a minute or two, the ride started and screams were heard around the said ride.

Syo was shouting with pride, Ai was calm, Reiji and Natsuki were screaming excitedly. Otoya was holding Tokiya’s hand while screaming and that made Tokiya flinched and felt his hand go numb due to this matter. Same goes for Hijirikawa who was holding Ren’s hand but he put on a calm expression. You can see that he was turning blue. Ranmaru tries to calm down but screamed too. Camus was just there, being calm while Cecil was screaming his heart out.

Some of the people who rode the ride were also screaming but not because of it. It’s because their favorite Idol group Quartet Night were in the ride. And almost some of them almost fainted due to blood loss.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, everyone exited the Rollercoaster ride. Everyone went to a nearby bench again and rest. That time, they met up with Nanami and Tomochika that made Cecil hugged Nanami. Due to this action, all the STARISH members were trying to pull Cecil away from Nanami. Camus was irritated again and smacked Cecil to get back from his senses. Cecil was still shaking and just hugged Nanami. Everyone sighed and just rested there. Luckily, Nanami and Tomochika bought some drinks and gave them drinks.

Nanami noticed that Hijirikawa was not in good shape and asked if he was okay. Hijirikawa said not to worry and he was fine. Ren gave his handkerchief to Hijirikawa, just in case he threw up. Hijirikawa refused to take it but Ren insisted. Hijirikawa sighed and took the handkerchief.

After having their break for the second time, they strolled around the place and this time, everyone along with the girls played jankenpon. The winner was Syo and he chose to ride on the Pirate Ship Ride. And again, some turned blue, some got excited and some were just calm.

* * *

 

They went to the Pirate Ship Ride and all of them thought that it was not that scary, so all of them had calmed down. But as you can see, don’t be deceive by the appearance just because some people were not screaming on that ride. As usual, some girls squealed because they didn’t expect Quartet Night to be in the amusement parl. They also squealed at the STARISH members for their charms too. Ren couldn’t help but winked at them and made some of them fainted on the spot. Hijirikawa just closed his eyes. Tokiya sighed. Otoya was amazed. Syo was somehow twitching for no apparent reason. Camus waved at them. Cecil was confused and pouting. And the others, they just ignored them.

After a few minutes, it was their turn now and they sit wherever they like. Nanami, Tomochika, Hijirikawa, and Ren sat down in front on the left side, while Tokiya, Otoya, Camus and Cecil sat on the other side. Reiji and Natsuki pulled Ranmaru, Ai and Syo over the last row on the left side. They sat there and waited for the ride to start. Syo felt nervous that he was, once again sat down beside Ai. The other passengers went in and also sat down and just waiting for it to start.

Once it was started, the ship swung slowly that made the members of the master course and the seniors calmed for a while. But it swung a bit higher and higher that made almost everyone felt giddy. Some of the members like Otoya, Hijirikawa, Nanami and Ranmaru felt nauseous and wanted the ride to stop already. Syo was almost shaking at how high it was. It was actually scary to ride that, especially when you’re in the last row. Ai and Tokiya were calm as usual. Ren reassured Hijirikawa that it will be fine and it will be over soon. Cecil seems to be enjoying it. Reiji, Tomochika, and Natsuki were screaming in excitement. Natsuki was even taking pictures of everyone.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, everyone exited the ride. Syo, Otoya, and Cecil’s legs were shaking. Camus, Ranmaru and Hijirikawa were trying to composed themselves but Hijirikawa threw up on a nearby bin. Ren was patting his back. Nanami excused herself along with Tomochika and went to the comfort room. Ai and Tokiya were helping the three whose legs were shaking. Reiji and Natsuki took a picture of them and almost everyone shouted at them.

Reiji just laughed and Natsuki was taking a picture of Syo who was clinging to Ai at the moment due to his shaking legs.

Ai somehow got annoyed and took note about something regarding schedules.

Syo was shouting at Natsuki to stop taking pictures. But apparently, Natsuki didn’t listen.

The after effect of that ride made almost all the members thought of one thing.

‘Never ride that thing again’

* * *

 

After resting, all of them including Nanami and Tomochika who came back after a few minutes, went somewhere to buy some food to eat. Nanami pointed at a certain shop that sells cotton candy. Reiji and Natsuki volunteered to come with Nanami to buy cotton candies for everyone. After a few minutes, the trio came back with 7 cotton candies (2 pinks, 2 blues, 2 green, 1 yellow). Reiji then told them that they should draw sticks again to see who will be sharing with who in eating cotton candies. Everyone groaned. Knowing Reiji, they knew that there’s something behind that idea.

Natsuki pulled out some sticks, whoever got the same number will be partners. But there’s a twist, there’s a blank stick. Whoever gets the blank stick will eat the cotton candy along. Anyway, they draw sticks now and these are the results:

Ai and Syo got number 3 and they got the blue cotton candy one.

Reiji and Ranmaru got number 2 and they got the green cotton candy.

Nanami and Natsuki got number 1 and they got the pink one.

Camus and Ren got number 4 and they got the yellow one

Tomochika and Tokiya got number 5 and they got the other pink one

Cecil and Otoya got number 6 and they got the other green one.

And Hijirikawa got the blank stick and he got the other blue one.

They went to a nearby bench where no one was around and they started eating the cotton candy, they all thought one thing except for Hijirikawa who was eating the cotton candy calmly.

‘This is so embarrassing.’

Syo was staring at Ai who was staring at the cotton candy in curiosity. Ai looked at Syo and asked “Is this edible?”

Syo felt himself twitched but he answered “Yes, it is edible Ai.”

Ai then suggested “You should test taste it to see if it is really edible before I eat it.”

Syo snapped “I am not a test subject, you brat!”

Ai “I will double your schedule if you don’t do it, Syo.”

Syo growled and ate some and then told Ai that it was edible. And Syo plucked some cotton candy fed it to Ai whose mouth was open. Ai’s eyes were widened at the sudden action and he felt his stomach fluttered and he’s getting warmed by something.

Syo realized his actions and looked away from Ai, blushing furiously.

This scene didn’t go unnoticed by the others and some people who was strolling around saw them and whispered that they find them adorable and cute together, Syo’s face was already at its peak due to blushing and Ai was blinking but you can see that he was too, blushing but only slightly.

They didn’t know that the very scene that they did was been taken a picture of by Natsuki and some unknown people who were following them from the start.

* * *

 

After an hour of eating cotton candies, they all moved from their place to stroll around the place and saw a ride that they haven’t tried yet. The attraction was called “Reverse Bungee” or you can call it “Slingshot”. The ride is has the appearance like a slingshot. And by reverse, means that you were like going up. They can here the screams and they felt like not wanting to go there but the thought was put aside when Ai commented something about “cowards” and Reiji commented about “It was fun, why don’t we try it?”

Everyone except the two who commented above groaned, Natsuki who was excited and the ladies were sweat dropping.

They decided to draw sticks again to decide who will be their partners this time and at the same time, will go first. These are the results:

Syo and Otoya picked number 1 and they will the first ones who will ride on it.

Reiji and Ai picked number 2 and they will be next after Otoya and Syo.

Ranmaru and Camus picked number 3 and they will be riding it after. All of them thought one thing

‘They’re the worst combination ever.’

The rest were Natsuki and Tomochika pair, Hijirikawa and Nanami pair, Cecil and Ren pair and Tokiya was forced to ride it alone. Poor Tokiya

Syo and Otoya gulped before they went inside the passenger car. The person who managed the ride took care of their safety belt and such. Natsuki went to the person and asked if he could a camera in front of them. The owner told Natsuki that there’s already a camera in front and it was set in auto. He was also told that they can take all the pictures that they took for the members and mentors for free. Much to everyone’s chagrin and Natsuki smiled and said thanks. After that, a few minutes later, the ride started and both of them was calm when they were thrown upwards. But they screamed afterwards after they fall. It was fast, about 160 km per hour and you feel like you were really going to fall.

And the rest of it is history or I will just leave it to your imaginations, minna-san.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, the duo was done with the ride and went to the exit before they collapsed. Almost everyone who were in the line and the members of the master course and the mentors sweat dropped. Only Reiji and Natsuki laughed at them.

Reiji and Ai were next and did the same with the two earlier. After a few minutes, the ride started and they were lifted up and Reiji screamed in excitement while Ai was wearing a poker face and was calmed all along. This made the others go “Ooh~” and some others made the girls squeal. Well, they are fans of Ai and Reiji, it can’t be helped.

* * *

 

After that, they exited the ride and the two who went earlier whined at how they can stand the ride. Reiji just grinned and Ai commenting “I should set a schedule for the both of you two withstand the speed and how high it was.” Otoya and Syo complained at Ai about that and Reiji just laughed.

The scene before the members and mentors thought of another thing

‘Ignore them and we’ll just think that we don’t know them.’

While the people around them (especially girls and older women) find them adorable and fluffy that made them squealed. And that squeal just made the members flinched at how high it was.

And these were the others reactions during the ride:

Camus and Ranmaru’s screams were heard by everyone and almost everyone laughed at them. The fans find them adorable and cute. Especially that it was unexpected. Some of people jaw dropped though.

Natsuki and Tomochika screamed in pure excitement, they even raised their hands as proof that they were enjoying.

It was a fluffy moment for Nanami and Hijirikawa. Nanami was screaming during the ride while Hijirikawa was holding her hands to calm her down and telling her that he was here by her side.

Cecil and Ren’s turn to ride it was epic. Cecil was hugging Ren’s arm like his life was depended on it. Ren was trying not flinched and telling Cecil to calm down. But Cecil didn’t listen and just hugged Ren’s arm throughout the ride.

Tokiya was calm when he was riding it alone. His eyes were close and didn’t mind on how high it was. But you can see in his face that he was blue but he didn’t show his weakness or his reaction. He has a pride as a man. Way to go, Toki-chan!

* * *

 

They rested again after they ride that “thing”. Ai was teasing Syo about how scared he was. Of course, he was using his monotone yet cute tone. Syo was growling at him and argued at him that he was not scared.

Otoya was hugging Tokiya for comfort while the latter just comforted his boyfriend.

Natsuki left to get those pictures from the reverse bungee ride and Reiji were just taking pictures of them.

Camus and Ranmaru were engaging in an argument for some reasons.

Ren was somehow, not in a good mood. Hijirikawa was sitting on the bench, crossed-legs and crossed-arms.

Cecil was hugging Nanami while the latter and Tomochika were talking about something regarding souvenirs.

After a while, a mass of reporters were there and interviewed Quartet Night and some members of STARISH who appeared on TV.

After several minutes, they were free from reporters and walked away immediately before the reporters came back and interviewed them again. At the same time, Natsuki got back but got dragged by Syo, walking away with others.

* * *

 

They decided to take the last ride by asking Nanami and Nanami pointed at a certain ride that made everyone cringed. Nanami pointed at a ride called “Tunnel of Love”. The name itself can make every cringed. Well, for those who are not a couple and/or just friends but for those who are couple and/or have crushes, it’s a ride that you can ride and won’t think of an excuse just to hug your crush and/or your lover.

Everyone (except for Ai who was not interested) hesitated to look at Nanami to see her looking at them with her pure innocent eyes saying “please”. This look stabbed them in the heart and couldn’t say no for an answer. Everyone agreed immediately and they knew they will regret it later on or so they thought.

Nanami smiled at them and ran to the line towards the entrance of the ride along with Tomochika and both of them were squealing. Everyone stared at the girls for a while before sighing and followed them.

* * *

 

They decided to pick their partners by drawing sticks again. And all of them drew a stick at once.

Some of them twitched. Why? Because they cannot believe that they will be riding this with someone whom they hated. Well except for Tokiya, Hijirikawa, and Ai who was just calm, Nanami and Otoya who sweat dropped, Reiji and Natsuki who were the troublemakers who planned the whole thing. Anyway, these are the following pairings that will be together throughout the ride:

Syo and Cecil

Camus and Ren

Reiji and Natsuki

Tokiya and Hijirikawa

Ranmaru and Ai

Nanami and Otoya

Reiji and Natsuki decided to take Tomochika with them since she’s a girl and alone which the latter accepted the offer immediately. Luckily, it was okay to the person who managed the attraction to have 3 passengers in one so they were happy.

They went to the ride, one by one from Syo and Cecil pairing to the Nanami and Otoya pairing.

These are the happenings from each pairings in the ride:

* * *

 

**-Syo and Cecil’s side-**

There’s an awkward silence. Syo refused to talk to Cecil while the latter was in his own world, thinking something.

Syo wished he was paired up with Ai even though he might snapped at him. He preferred Ai over Cecil. He blushed at the sudden thought and shook his head frantically.  He didn’t noticed that Cecil was observing him. Syo snapped out of his stupor when he heard Cecil’s statement.

“You’re in love with Ai, right?”

Syo went “huh?” before his eyes widened after realizing what Cecil said. Syo blushed furiously and he was glad that it was dark and shouted at Cecil for talking nonsense.

Cecil then started teasing Syo by saying “why didn’t he confessed or something” or something along the lines with his innocent face.

Syo then did one thing, strangled Cecil epically.

* * *

 

**-Camus and Ren’s side-**

The two were silent and they preferred it. It was an awkward silence yet comforting. Then after a while, they got bored and just started to talk to each other about women and fans and advices. Camus got irritated about something Ren said and the two got in an argument.

That was what happened.

* * *

 

**\- Reiji, Natsuki and Tomochika’s side-**

The trio were talking about work and about the members. Reiji listened to them while the two were describing the members one by one.

Then Reiji asked if there’s a couple in the group. Of course he knew the answer but he wanted to know from them.

Natsuki and Tomochika told him that all they know was that Tokiya and Otoya were a couple. They also noticed that Ren and Hijirikawa were in a mutual understanding but Hijirikawa denied it.

Reiji then asked Natsuki about him and Syo. Natsuki was deep in thoughts for a while before saying,

“Syo-chan and I are just childhood friends. I’ve always liked him and he is so cute. But I don’t look at him that way especially that Syo-chan likes someone.” Natsuki ended it with a smiled.

Reiji was surprised but smiled back. Tomochika smiled as well and continued talking about who would the rest of the members ended up with. Reiji blushed at what they said about him and Ranmaru ended up together. Seeing his blushed made the two teenagers teased their senpai.

* * *

 

**\- Tokiya and Hijirikawa’s side-**

The two were silent the whole ride until Tokiya asked Hijirikawa about his relationship with Ren and made the latter blushed and telling Tokiya to stop saying things like that. Tokiya didn’t pressed any further as he respected the bluenette.

Silence was once again wrapped around the atmosphere and they find it comforting and relaxing. It was a dark and they find it comforting. Wow.

* * *

 

**\- Ranmaru and Ai’s side-**

Ai had been teasing Ranmaru about something and Ranmaru kept denying it. Apparently, it was related to Reiji.

Ai then asked something that made Ranmaru caught of guard.

“What does it feel to be love?”

Ranmaru then hesitatingly explained but he added that he was explaining it for him because he was bored and not because he wanted Ai to know about it. Ai smiled in thank you, ignoring some of his statements.

* * *

**-Nanami and Otoya’s side-**

Otoya and Nanami were talking about music and such and such. They somehow laughed when either of them said something weird. Like what friends does to one another. As you can see, Nanami knew about Otoya’s orientation and Nanami was a fujoshi. That mere thought made Otoya jaw dropped for not realizing it but was happy because he could talk about it with Nanami without getting awkward and such.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, everyone’s done with the ride, some of them shaking in fear that they didn’t expect that they will get scared by the staffs of the ride. And they even thought that it was all about getting clingy or something. Almost everyone groaned while thinking about it.

Only Reiji, Natsuki and Tomochika enjoyed the whole ride. Ai didn’t seem to be scared and was even smirking a little at Ranmaru who glared at him. Syo was irritated at Cecil’s teasing but smirked at Cecil who was shaking in fear. But Syo’s smirk was wiped out from his face after seeing Ai and Ranmaru, having an argument.

Ranmaru saw Syo’s reaction but only briefly. He then asked Ai if they could talk somewhere no one can listen to them. Ai wondered but he said “okay”. Ranmaru and Ai walked side by side somewhere.

Reiji saw this and signaled everyone to follow them but Nanami, Tomochika, Tokiya and Otoya told them to go first. Reiji nodded his head while he and Natsuki put their hands on Syo’s shoulders and pushed Syo to where Ranmaru and Ai walked to along with the others except for Nanami, Tomochika, Tokiya and Otoya.

Syo wanted to slap their hands away from his shoulders but can’t due to the fact that they already dragging him away, literally.

* * *

 

They hid behind a tree while Ranmaru and Ai were talking about something. The others were curious and looked at Reiji who was smiling. Syo on the other hand, was somehow suffering or feeling jealous. Ranmaru saw Reiji and the latter gave a sign to Ranmaru to let him know what to do. The others except for Syo who was having problems went to the nearby bench because they became tired from standing and hiding and watched what was going to happen.

Ranmaru suddenly went closer to Ai and leaned his face to Ai’s face. Ai was staring at him confusion.

“Ranmaru, what are you--mmph!” Ai got cut off by Ranmaru who kissed him. Ai was frozen on the spot.

Reiji actually didn’t expect that to happen. He suddenly regretted asking Ranmaru to do it.

The others were shock too because they didn’t expect the senpai who always disagrees to everything and will only talk when the topic is about “rock” and “food” to do that either. Syo on the other hand, was also shock but his eyes were widened and felt his chest tightened and he could feel that he was about to burst into tears. Seeing them kissed really hurt Syo. He only did what most people do. He turned away from the scene and ran somewhere no one can see him while tears started falling from his eyes.

Ai saw Syo from the corner of his eyes and that made him snapped out of his stupor and pushed Ranmaru away. Ai was mad at Ranmaru for doing such a thing but that was the least of his worries. Ai ran off to the direction where Syo ran off to.

Ranmaru sighed and brushed his hair with his hand when Reiji walked towards him, he felt his cheeks turned red. Ranmaru glared at Reiji who just slapped him. Reiji looked at the others and told them to follow the youngest members while he and Ranmaru have business to talk about.

They didn’t object because they saw Reiji’s smile. That smile means business. Camus, Cecil and Hijirikawa were forced to tag along. And walked to the direction where the two youngsters went off.

When the others left, Ranmaru pulled Reiji somewhere no one can see and that made Reiji confused.

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for myself. So keep quiet and just follow me.”

That statement made Reiji smiled softly and just let his self get dragged off.

* * *

 

Syo was running around the crowd, Ai was chasing after him. When Syo turned to the left where there were less people. Ai caught up with Syo and to make him stop running was by grabbing his arm and swung him around to face him. Syo didn’t look at Ai in the eyes, trying to hide his tears or the hurt that was flashing in his eyes. Ai was dumbfounded that his kouhai was acting like this. He already noticed the odd behavior but shrugged it off.

Ai asked Syo what was wrong but Syo never answered. Ai sighed at this and he did something out of character. He dragged Syo to some game booths to play. Syo was surprised that he was being dragged.

They went every booth they could find. They first went to the shooting booth where you have to shoot the prize that you want to take. Ai paid for it and tried to make the first shot but failed. He did another shot but failed again. Ai furrowed his brows as to what was his mistake for him to fail a shot. Syo couldn’t help but laughed at this. Ai looked at Syo in confusion. Syo then helped Ai learn about it. After teaching Ai, Syo stood at the side while Ai shoots again. This time, Ai succeeded. He shot a large teddy bear. It has a white ribbon and its color is light blue that has the exact color of his hair and eyes. Ai picked it up from a young lady who was the one taking care of the booth. Ai went to where Syo is and gave him the teddy bear. Syo was shocked but smiled his rarest smile. Ai smiled back and felt his stomach fluttered. He’s trying to keep himself calm or he might force shut down in front of the crowd which was not a good thing. Ai then asked Syo where he wanted to go next. Syo thought for a while then noticed that it was already evening. Maybe because he was enjoying until that happened. He suddenly grabbed Ai’s hand and dragged him off somewhere. Ai was surprised but smiled and let himself get dragged by Syo.

They didn’t know that they were being followed.

* * *

 

Hijirikawa and Ren were searching for Ai and Syo in the restaurants they could find but haven’t seen the two since they ran off somewhere. Hijirikawa sighed.

Ren patted his shoulder and told him that they will find them. Hijirikawa shrugged his hand away and he said that he’s not worried. Ren just grinned at how dishonest he was. Ren hold Hijirikawa’s hand while walking and searching for the two, not noticing Hijirikawa’s face that resembles a tomato due to blushing.

Ren’s phone rang and he pulled it out to see a message from Otoya. He opened the message and both He and Hijirikawa looked at the message and read it. Ren then looked at Hijirikawa, smirking slightly. Hijirikawa shook his head and walked towards the place where Otoya and Tokiya were. Ren followed him and walked by his side then held his hand tightly. They already noticed that someone followed them and took a picture of them but they didn’t mind.

* * *

 

Camus and Cecil were also searching for the two like Hijirikawa and Ren. But like the other two, they haven’t found them. How can you search them in a forest? It was exactly at the opposite direction where Syo and I ran off from. Camus got irritated by this and was about to release his irritation on Cecil, he got a text from someone. He raised his brow as he opened the message. After reading it, he closed his phone and literally dragged Cecil to a certain place.

* * *

 

Natsuki was wondering around the souvenir stores. He searched all over the place but didn’t saw Syo and Ai. Natsuki frowned a little but smiled after seeing a Piyo-chan plush toy at the store. He was about to go in when his phone rang. He pulled out his phone and he received a text from Tokiya. He opened the message and smiled brightly. He put his phone in his pocket before skipping happily towards a certain direction.

* * *

 

Ranmaru and Reiji were just strolling around, holding some souvenirs. Reiji smiled at Ranmaru gently that made Ranmaru looked away from him, blushing slightly. Reiji chuckled at how cute Ranmaru was. He heard his phone rang and asked Ranmaru to get his phone from his pocket which he did. Ranmaru looked at Reiji’s phone and saw a message from Otoya. He opened it and let Reiji read it. After Reiji read it, he looked at Ranmaru and said

“Let’s go to where Otoyan and Tokki were. They said that they found Ai-Ai and Syo-chan.”

“Tch, so they found them.”

“Maa, maa Ran-Ran, You’re also worried about them. You just don’t want to show it.”

“I’m not worried!” Ranmaru looked away.

Reiji smiled and hold Ranmaru’s hand and led him to where his kouhais and two certain people were.

* * *

 

Otoya, Nanami, Tokiya and Tomochika were walking around until they saw two certain people who were walking towards a certain ride. Otoya’s face lit up and told Tokiya to let the others know.

Otoya also texted the others too, Tokiya and he sent the message to everyone.

If you guys are curious at what are the contents of the message that they sent then here it is:

_Minna,_

_We found Ai-chan senpai and Syo. And guess what, they are holding hands and they’re walking towards the Ferris wheel, it seems like they were going to ride it. They’re already at the line and it will take a while before they take their turn to ride it._

_You guys should go here now, while they’re still waiting for their turn._

_PS. We’re also at the line, 4 of us were there. See ya~!_

_Otoya/Tokiya_

Otoya smiled at Tokiya and went to the line along with Nanami and Tomochika. A few minutes later, they all met up and good timing, they were only 2-3 people away from each other. And 3-4 people away from Ai and Syo.

Natsuki were taking pictures of Ai and Syo who were talking about something and saw that they were still holding hands. He grinned at this and just continued taking pictures.

Reiji was so excited, good thing they (Reiji and Ranmaru) went to the car first to dump the souvenirs that they bought before coming here.

Camus and Tokiya being their selves were never minding the situation. Hijirikawa felt bad for the two who can’t have their privacy because of two certain idiots. Ren just patted Hijirikawa’s shoulder in comfort. Cecil was also excited to see what will happen.

Nanami and Tomochika were talking, never minding what the others’ planning for the two who were in front of them.

* * *

 

Ai and Syo were at the line and just waiting for their turn. They didn’t even notice that they were still holding hands. Syo was nervous while holding the teddy bear that Ai gave to him that he didn’t notice it and Ai who was in his own world, he too didn’t notice it.

They snapped from their own world when it was their turn now. They went inside the passenger car. After getting inside, they sat down on opposite sides. There was an awkward silence after that. The ride moved from time to time to get all the passengers go inside the gondolas. When all the passengers went in, they operated the ride and let the passengers enjoy the view.

Syo was looking down in amazement while Ai was staring at him and felt his body getting warmed.

Syo noticed Ai’s staring and looked at him and smiled like a kid with a blush on his face. Ai felt his “heart” beating or so he thought but he shrugged it off. Ai returned the smile but only slightly.

Syo turned his head back to where he was looking earlier. He felt like a child again.

* * *

 

-The rest of the members and mentors’ side-

They were lucky that they were all able to ride it in a single gondola. They were keep looking at the gondola where Ai and Syo were. Reiji and Camus were looking at them using binoculars. Natsuki taking pictures of them, Otoya was talking to Tokiya and Nanami. Tomochika was having a talk on her phone with her mentor. Cecil and Ren were teasing Hijirikawa and Ranmaru who was looking down from the 3rd gondola to the top silently in amazement.

After a few minutes, the ferris wheel stopped moving that made some of them freaked out. Otoya was literally clinging to Tokiya, scared. Cecil did the same too but to the person who was beside him which turned out to be Ranmaru. Ranmaru flinched at the body contact and trying to pushed Cecil away and of course, by pushing means pushing him away anime style/comically. Hijirikawa and Ren just sighed and were calm. Natsuki didn’t even bother checking everyone out as he was too busy taking pictures. Reiji and Camus were too, ignored everything by watching the two youngsters who were inside the 2nd gondola. A spokesman suddenly spoke on the speaker saying,

**_“Sorry for the inconvenience, visitors and passengers. Something happened in one of the generators that operate the whole attraction in the place and we were trying to fix it as soon as possible. Please do not panic, we will fix it as soon as possible for all the passengers in every ride to be able to get out. We would like to ask all of you to please calm down. I repeat…”_ **

The chaos erupted between mentors and members of the master course but a few seconds later they suddenly stopped what they were when they saw Camus dropped his binoculars in shock. They looked at Reiji whose eyes were wide for a while before grinning like an idiot and trying his best not to squeal. You can see it in his eyes that he wanted to squeal so badly but he has a pride as a man, typical Reiji. Otoya grabbed the binoculars that Camus dropped and looked in it to the direction where Reiji was looking. When he saw what was happening, he jaw dropped and blushed furiously. He pulled away the binoculars then gave it back to Camus who was frozen on the spot and muttered to self about something.

Tokiya comforted his boyfriend after that.

Tokiya already guessed what happened. Hijirikawa ignored what they were up to and he just looked at the beautiful scene on the window in the gondola. Ren also ignored them and hugged Hijirikawa from behind while doing the same.

Cecil was trying to wake Camus from his shock by doing anything that most kids do these days.

Natsuki is the only one who just taking pictures of them, not even minding the noise or chaos that was around him.

Ranmaru was sighing about how pathetic that they were doing this at all. He wanted to go home so badly.

Reiji told him that it will be alright and wait a little bit more.

* * *

 

\- Ai and Syo’s side-

A few minutes earlier, they were still in awkward silence until Syo asked something that made Ai snapped from his thoughts.

“Do you like Ranmaru-senpai?”

Ai raised a brow on that question and asked “What makes you think that I like Ranmaru, Syo?”

Syo’s eyes widened after making a mistake and nervously said “N-no reason, please forget it.”

Syo looked away after that, he didn’t know why he asked that stupid question in the first place.

Ai was in his thoughts for a while before smiling slightly and blurted out something he wasn’t expecting to blurt out or anything.

“Do you like Ranmaru, Syo?”

Syo was shocked at those words. He felt his chest tightened for some reasons. He turned his head to look at Ai and asked why he said that.

Ai then told him “You’ve been looking at us strangely since we came here. You’ve also been acting strange towards me. And you ran off when Ranmaru kissed me earlier too. Are you jealous of me?”

Syo felt like strangling this robotic senpai of his for being an idiot. But at the same time, he felt like crying because this senpai was making him feel like a teenage girl who was in love with a senior that will never return his love. He tried to hold back his tears from flowing out from his eyes.

He was about to say something when the ferris wheel ride suddenly stopped moving and all the lights were out and some other attractions too. They could here some passengers groaned. And someone suddenly spoke at the speakers in every gondola.

**_“Sorry for the inconvenience, visitors and passengers. Something happened in one of the generators that operate the whole attraction in the place and we were trying to fix it as soon as possible. Please do not panic, we will fix it as soon as possible for all the passengers in every ride to be able to get out. We would like to ask all of you to please calm down. I repeat…”_ **

The spokesman spoke for a while before they could no longer hear it. Syo felt suddenly nervous and felt scared because he was alone now with his senpai without the others.

He could felt Ai’s eyes were on him. Syo sighed and thought for a while and muttered to himself.

“It’s now or never….”

Syo walked towards the opposite side of the gondola where Ai was and stood up in front of him and the said person looked at him in confusion.

Syo then burst out with words “You’re a jerk, you know that?! I already gave you a hint and you noticed but never realized why! You are a jerk for making me feel like this! Always making fun of me, always making schedules that would make me and Natsuki tired! And it’s your fault for making my whole life confused! I am older than you but you’re making fun of me. You should respect me even for a little bit!”

Tears flowed out from Syo’s eyes as he was bursting out all of his feelings.

Ai blinked for a while before narrowing his eyes after registering what Syo said.

“Syo, you’re going to far.”

“I don’t care! I can’t take this anymore. I don’t want to pretend that I am not hurt at all! I want to say everything to you so that I can move on already!”

Ai got annoyed by Syo’s action but he asked nicely.

“Syo, what are you talking abou--!!” Mikaze Ai got cut off in a middle of his words when he felt something warmed that pressed on his lips.

Guess what?

Syo kissed Ai firmly on the lips. Ai’s eyes widened in shock and he felt his stomach fluttered like there’s some butterflies around it, it was a very nice feeling for him. But before he could do anything in return, Syo pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ai with teary eyes.

“I don’t like Ranmaru-senpai not because I hate him. But because the one that I like is in front of me and no one else and Ai, I will tell you something.”

Ai nodded his head once, not saying anything and it was a sign to continue what Syo was saying.

Syo then said something Ai didn’t expect, not really expecting it at all

“I love you, Ai…”

If Ai’s eyes were widened earlier, then this time it was wider. Ai was speechless for once and felt his whole body warmed. Is it because of physical contact? Or was it because of his emotions? He didn’t know. Ai sighed and looked at Syo who looked back at him.

Ai smiled one of his rare smiles before saying, more like commanding “Kiss me.”

That made Syo looked at him as if he grew another head.  He glared at Ai while blushing and said “Stop saying things with that kind of face, you jerk! And I will not kiss you in a place like this!”

But Ai can be stubborn too if he wanted to and retorted “But you kissed me just now, Syo. Now kiss me or I will triple your schedule.”

Syo was speechless beyond belief. He couldn’t say anything and all he did was just staring at Ai in surprise. Ai couldn’t help but smile at how cute Syo was. Wait, did I just call Syo “cute”? That was what Ai thought but he shrugged mentally and he admitted that Syo was indeed cute.

Ai was waiting and he was a patient person but he can be impatient too, if he wanted to. He kept staring at Syo that says “Do it or I will triple it. I am serious.”

Syo nervously sat down on Ai’s lap, much to Ai’s surprise and Syo wrapped his arms around Ai’s neck, he tilted his head to the side and slowly closed the gap between them and kissed Ai softly on the lips.  And this time, Ai kissed back and put his arms around Syo’s waist, pulling him closer. At the same time, some fireworks appeared at the sky, it seems like the manager of the park planned it for the visitors who came as an apology for the inconvenience. And coincidentally, Ai and Syo’s gondola were at the top. But in any case, this was a sweet, sweet scene that everyone wants to experience.

Even though Ai is a ROBOT, he watched some cliché movies that had some kissing scenes. Blame a certain prankster senpai but thank him for that too that Ai learned something.*

* * *

 

The rest of the members in the gondola next to Ai and Syo, some members were looking at the fireworks and some commented at how pretty they were.

Reiji’s been looking at them, the two youngest of 2 groups via binoculars for a while now until he dropped it due to shock. Everyone looked at him in wonder. They noticed that Reiji was so red. Even Natsuki who was taking pictures for a while now also stopped, he also dropped his camera but luckily, there’s a lace that was connected on the camera and was on his neck so it didn’t fell on the floor.

Everyone was curious as to why they were acting like that. But no one had the guts to look at it. Ranmaru took the binoculars from Reiji and looked in it but put it away after. He too, was blushing and muttering that he didn’t saw anything. The curious ones who don’t know what was happening, looked at each of them in curiosity. Other than Ranmaru, who had a guts to look at what was happening. There’s one, and that is Ichinose Tokiya who was already holding his senpai’s binoculars. He sighed for a while before checking what was happening to the two. Tokiya was frozen on the spot at what he saw but composed himself and put the binoculars away from his eyes and then closed his eyes, to compose himself. Otoya was worried about his boyfriend and was curious as to what was happening. Tokiya looked at the rest and told them, but only in 2 words.

“Make out.”

Everyone’s eyes were wide. Nanami and Tomochika were squealing at the news.

“Our plan worked, Tomo-chan!” Nanami hugged Tomochika who hugged her in return and followed,

“Indeed, Haruka! This is the best day ever!”

All the males, including Natsuki but except for Reiji and Ranmaru were staring at the girls like they’re different from the Tomochika and Nanami that they knew.

Reiji became a mother-hen and said “I shouldn’t have done that! Ai-Ai is still a baby and needs proper care! My innocent Ai-Ai…” Reiji then hugged Ranmaru then continued what he was saying “Ai-Ai shouldn’t be tainted! T-That Syo-chan….! Wahh!” Then he cried on Ranmaru’s shoulder like a mother would cry for her child. If you guys are wondering why he was like that. Well, he was only acting because he already noticed from the very, very beginning that they had been followed the whole time.

If you’re also wondering who followed them, they were the girls who bombarded Camus and Cecil earlier and they are the fujoshis who will do anything to see a scene between the stars and put it in the newspapers. Reiji already knew everything. He was sharp if he wanted to, you know. And if you guys are wondering why he wasn’t making a move yet then let’s just say that he’s just letting them to enjoy the view before the conclusion of their acts or in short, karma for following them. Scary guy he was. He’s the person whom you don’t want to mess up with, especially when Ranmaru is the lover and Otoya and Tokiya are the kouhai that he was taking care of.

Suddenly, the attraction started to move again that made almost everyone jumped in surprise but they sighed in relief.

* * *

 

Ai and Syo had been kissing each other for a while now. The kiss was not that hot as how people make out with their partners. They were just giving each other a peck on the lips and sometimes, they will stay connected for a while before pulling away and so on and so forth. But this time, both of them pulled away from the kiss when they noticed that the ride started to move. Syo sat up from Ai and smiled at him like a child. Ai suddenly felt something that makes him clutched his chest. It made Syo went into panic mode and asking what was wrong. Ai said that maybe there’s a virus in his system and he said that he felt a bit too warm for his liking. Syo checked Ai’s temperature and it was true that Ai was a bit too hot. Ai couldn’t take it anymore and was forced shut down not until he heard Syo’s cries and telling him to wake up.

* * *

 

Ai opened his eyes and noticed that he was already in the car. Ai shifted a little but felt that he couldn’t move. He looked down to see Syo sleeping peacefully on his chest. He looked around and saw that almost everyone were asleep. He noticed that there’s only 5 people in the car, he was included in the counting. He noticed that Ren and Hijirikawa were not with them. Ai snapped from his musing and looked at Reiji who was driving.

“Ren-chan and Masa-chan joined the others and just took a cab to get back to the dorm, if that is what you are wondering, Ai-Ai.”

Ai was in his thoughts for a while before asking “What happened to me? I don’t remember sleeping here, Reiji.”

Reiji answered his question “That time, you collapsed in the Ferries Wheel. Everyone got worried, especially your beloved kouhai, Ai-Ai.”

Ai then looked at Syo who was still sleeping, he brushed some of Syo’s hair away from his face. Seeing his face made his stomach fluttered and warm. The warm this time was bearable. He couldn’t help himself this time and did something that made Reiji who looked at the mirror to see what Ai was doing.

Ai kissed Syo’s forehead and saw Syo smiled softly but was still asleep.

Ai looked out on the window and saw the moon shining brightly. Ai closed his eyes and said something in his mind.

‘If this is how you feel when you love or cherish someone then I should not let go or deny it. It was a great feeling.’

Ai whispered something but was enough to be heard by Reiji who smiled and agreed.

“It was a nice feeling to have a bonding with everyone at the Amusement Park. I hope we can come back here when we’re not busy.”

* * *

 

-EPILOGUE-

Ai came out from the bathroom and saw that his two kouhai were not in the room. He went to his wardrobe to grab something when he saw the teddy bear that he gave to Syo that was placed on top of the bunk beds where Syo was sleeping. He walked towards the bunk bed to have a good look. Before he could reach for the bear, he saw some pictures on the desk from the corner of his eyes that caught his interest. He walked towards the desk then took a good look on it. Ai scanned all the pictures. Ai’s face suddenly became emotionless and rushed out of the room to go to a certain President.

* * *

 

Shining Saotome, President of Saotome Agency was smiling as usual and it seems like he was in a very good mood.

“I will leave it to you, Mister Mikaze.” Shining grinned.

Ai nodded his head and bowed to excuse himself and left.

Ringo was there and looked at Shining, he asked about something “Shining, isn’t that a bit too much?”

Shining just grinned and said “He will help STARISH to win the Uta Pri award if he put a lot of "them".”

Ringo just sighed and before he could say something, Shining continued “And that would be their punishment for almost getting caught by those ladies whom you and Mister Hyuuga saw yesterday.”

Ringo was somehow glad that he and Hyuuga took care of those girls before confiscating those cameras full of pictures and some developed pictures too.

* * *

 

Ai saw everyone sitting on the sofa in the living hall, having a riot as he was walking towards them with some papers on his hand. Reiji and Otoya waved at him as a greeting. Ranmaru, Camus and Cecil were engaging in an argument and Tokiya and Hijirikawa bowed curtly before stopping the trio. Natsuki was taking a picture of Syo who was wearing a cute, hello kitty hat, much to Syo’s dismay. And Syo was about to kill Natsuki when he saw Ai and blushed before looking away. Ai smiled mentally at that action Syo made.

Ai looked at everyone with an expressionless façade as he gave the papers to everyone and said everyone received one except for Syo. Everyone except Syo stared at the paper before looking at Ai in bewilderment. Ai saw the looks before explaining “Shining asked for my help to give you all assignments. These are the list of your schedules and the time.”

Everyone except for Otoya and Cecil stared at him and all of them complained.

Reiji asked Ai as to why is he giving them a lot of schedules.

Ai answered with a deadpan tone “Let’s just say, it’s a punishment for following us yesterday and even taking pictures of me and Syo.”

There was an awkward silence after that statement.

Some gulped in nervous, some sweat dropped and some facepalmed. Don’t forget that someone blushed in furious after learning about it. And that someone already snapped and strangling Natsuki. Everyone except Ranmaru and Ai who were standing at the sidelines tried to calm Syo and saving Natsuki.

Ranmaru asked without looking at Ai “Why does mine only a half unlike their schedules that you made for them?”

Ai simply answered “Because you got dragged by Reiji.”

Ranmaru just “tsk-ed” and walked away from the crowd, probably going to do what he must do regarding his schedules.

Ai was amused at everyone before narrowing his eyes. He then told them with a deadpan tone

“If you keep continuing this, you will be late for your meetings with the people whom you will meet today, according to the schedule. And if you do come late and they complained about you, your schedules will be tripled starting next week,”

Everyone froze except for Nanami after that very statement. Everyone rushed towards the door and left, leaving Syo and Ai. Nanami also left and trying to make another music to show Shining

Syo looked at Ai and stated “Isn’t that a bit too far, Ai?”

Ai just simply answered “They deserve it. They should really learn the word “privacy”. They even took a picture of us kissing.”

Syo blushed at the word “kiss” and nervously said “I-I see…”

Ai looked at Syo before saying “You don’t have to be nervous, Syo. It’s not like I am going to eat you.”

Syo blushed some more before shouting “Shut up!”

Syo sat down on the sofa, looking tired. Ai also sat down before lying his head on Syo’s lap which made Syo blushed furiously and stuttered words like “W-what are you doing, you jerk?!”

 Ai answered bluntly “Resting my head on your lap.”

Syo growled at this and was about hit Ai’s head when he felt an arm wrapping around his waist and felt Ai’s face snuggled close to his stomach. Syo blushed at this then sighed and touched Ai’s hair with his hand and brushed some of Ai’s hair. Ai hummed in contentment and that made Syo smiled softly.

They didn’t notice that Ringo and Shining saw them and took a picture of them as a remembrance. Ringo’s camera was somehow old but still new and can developed pictures immediately. Ringo then put the picture in an enveloped and sealed it.

* * *

 

THE END

A/N: Nah, there’s an omake for you to enjoy. To fill out some missing pieces, perhaps? Well, enjoy~

* * *

 

**Omake 1: (Set in the Amusement Park with the fujoshis)**

The girls were sitting on a bench, holding cameras and some photos that just developed. They just sat there after the Ferris Wheel ride. These girls squealed in delight at how successful their plan was. They didn’t notice that someone was behind them. They didn’t even know someone was there until they heard a familiar voice.

“What are you girls doing here, hmm?”

The girls turned around and faced the one and only cross-dressing idol, Tsukimiya Ringo who was smiling at them beautifully.

The girls blushed furiously, seeing him up close. Ringo then asked them what they were holding. The girls turned blue and couldn’t tell him what it was. So their only choice was to run and they ran away from Ringo. But Ringo is a stubborn person too if he wanted to so he pulled out his phone and called the security of the amusement park and told them that there are some girls who were running away. And he asked for help to catch them. After that phone call, he put his phone in his pocket and walked calmly towards the office.

After a few minutes, the guards of the amusement park went back with the girls that he asked earlier. The girls then saw Ringo and they glared at him. The glare didn’t scare Ringo one bit and walked towards them. He told them nicely “Give me the cameras and the pictures.”

The girls were stubborn and told him that they would never, ever give them to him. Ringo narrowed his eyes after that. He then looked at the guards and they knew what to do. The guards then dragged the girls to a room and suddenly you can hear screams and laughter. Apparently, the guards were ticking the girls with something. A woman came out holding a sack and an envelope. The woman went to Ringo’s direction and gave the sack and the envelope. Ringo smiled and gave his thanks to the woman and bowed respectfully and left the office, along with a guard who volunteered to carry the sack full of cameras and Ringo was carrying the envelope. Ringo pulled out his phone when he felt that it was ringing. He received a call from a certain boss and Ringo answered. He reported everything to Shining. That is how Shining knew about it.

* * *

**Omake 2: (Master Dorm)**

The next day, Ai and Syo were the only ones in their room. Syo was having a self exercise while Ai was cleaning. Ai then saw an envelope and took it up. He stared at it for a while before he noticed his name and Syo’s name. Ai called Syo and the latter went to him and stared at the envelope. They were curious, as much as they hate to admit that they were, they couldn’t change the fact that they were curious, indeed. Ai unsealed the enveloped and saw a picture, multiple negatives and a letter. Syo pulled out the letter and both of them read it.

_Syo-chan and Ai-chan,_

_I congratulate you two on becoming a couple and I give you my blessings. Shining already knew about you two so he permitted it, as long as you focused on work too. Anyway, I put a picture in it as a remembrance of you two being so sweet with each other. The negatives, if you guys are wondering was from some girls who followed you at the amusement park the other day. Every picture of you and the others were here too. You can keep it as a memorable moment with all of you._

_Congratulations again~_

_Sincerely,_

_Tsukimiya Ringo._

_PS. The kiss was so cute~ XD_

Syo blushed furiously while Ai was staring at the letter. Syo was about to burst out of the room when Ai stopped him by grabbing his arm. Syo exclaimed as to what he was doing. Ai just pulled Syo towards him and pecked him on the lips to make Syo shut up. And that action really made Syo shut up. Ai patted Syo’s head and said “Just let them be, if you keep acting like that. It feels like you only like me for a day. And if that were the case, I will make sure you will be punished by adding more schedules and work for you.”

Syo growled lowly but sighed and contentedly hugged and snuggled on Ai’s chest.

They stayed in that position, hugging in the middle of the room. The negatives, the letter and the picture were already forgotten.

* * *

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has ended~ I thank you all for reading my stories. Your comments, subscribing and giving kudos(?) are all welcome ^_^
> 
> Please look forward for my future stories.
> 
> Luna Ichinomiya ^_^V

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa, Ichinomiya Luna desu ^_^ This is going to be my first time posting here on this site so go easy on me.
> 
> Also, this is a Mikaze Ai/Kurusu Syo(Shou) fanfic. So all the readers that would like to read, feel free to read :)
> 
> Please do not bash any of my works, I beg with due respect.... *bows*
> 
> Once again, enjoy reading dear readers~~~~!!! ^_^V


End file.
